Pilgrim!
by Strega
Summary: Duo runs over a pilgrim! And his friends aren't helping the situation.


Disclaimer: I don't own GW nor any of it's character's.  
  
Warning: Silliness, basically a PWP, without the mad sex...sorry. OOC Trowa, and I think Wufei...I had to.  
  
Dedication: Oh I don't know...how about Salina!  
  
Author's Note* I don't know where this came from. I was watching t.v one night (a long time ago)! and one of the lines was absolutely hilarious. I had to write this. It's only Wufei , Duo, and Trowa in the beginning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = time change.  
  
  
  
Pilgrim!  
  
  
  
It was a _very_ dark night on a _very_ deserted road on the middle of nowhere and....  
  
  
  
"Damn it Maxwell! Slow down!" Wufei yelled clutching the dashboard. "Calm down Wuffles. I'm not going that fast." Trowa leaned forward in his seat, "You're going ninety on a thirty mph road." Duo looked down at the speedometer "Oh," he eased up on the accelerator,"sorry." Seeing that they were going a somewhat safer speed of forty-five mph, Wufei relaxed slightly and sat back in his seat, Don't call me Wuffles. Duo rolled his eye's and started singing 'Bootylicious' at the top of his lungs. Wufei moaned and slapped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Duo." Trowa said tapping him on the shoulder. Duo turned in his seat and looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maxwell! Lookout!!" Wufei yelled. Duo turned around, "What?!" he looked at the road. In the middle of the road stood a man. "Pilgrim!" Wufei screamed. Instead of slamming on the breaks, Duo stepped on the accelerator.  
  
"I think we hit him." Trowa said softly.  
  
" Pull over the van!" Wufei shouted.  
  
" I'm not pulling over the van! He might still be alive!" Duo yelled back, slamming on the breaks.  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before jumping out of the van. They ran to the road and looked around. "Where did he go?!" Trowa yelled. Duo falls to his knees, "I don't know!" Wufei starts running around the road looking everywhere, "He didn't just disappear!" Duo throw's his arms up towards the sky, "Why God why!?!?!?" Trowa walks up to him and pulls him to his feet, "Get a hold of yourself man!" He slaps Duo a couple of times across the face, and shakes him once for good measure. Duo blinks, "Thanks man." Trowa let's him and nods.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Heero just stare at the other three pilots. "So you're saying." Quatre began calmly, "That you hit a pilgrim, and then it disappeared?" Duo jumped up," Why are you calling it an it?! Do you two think we're making this all up? There was a friggen _pilgram_ in the middle of the road, I hit him, then he disappeared! What don't you understand about that?" Trowa stood up and waked over to Duo, gently pushing him back down on the couch. Duo waited until Trowa took his seat, then jumped back up and lunged at Quatre, "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!?!" Heero shook his head, while Wufei and Trowa pried Duo off of Quatre. Quatre stared wide eyed at Duo ,"Oh my."  
  
Duo shook Trowa and Wufei off him and looked at his friends, "I'm done now." With that he walked upstairs and went to his room. The remaining four pilots stared at each other. Quatre bit his lower lip, while Wufei, Trowa and Heero tried to hide their smirks behind their hands. "I didn't think the illusion would have that big of an effect on him." Quatre said laughing. " That's what he get's for pulling all those pranks on us." Wufei said smirking. Trowa looked at Heero, "We can't forget the man who came up with this idea." Quatre and Wufei look at Heero and applaud him. " It's his own fault for telling me he was afraid of pilgrims in the first place." Wufei shook his head, "What kind of person is afraid of pilgrims? What are you afraid of Quatre?" The pilots began to name off the things that 'scared' them.  
  
  
  
What they didn't know was that Duo was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to their every word. His smile grew huge, "Revenge is sweet."  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
Yeah....that was pointless. I could write another one where Duo get's his revenge. Anyone interested? I promise it will make more sense AND have a plot. Review's are nice! 


End file.
